


Wake Up Call

by Nina931



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina931/pseuds/Nina931
Summary: It's peaceful, cute even, but if he has to be awake at this shit hour then so do they.- Fuyuhiko struggles with mornings and his partners are not helping -





	Wake Up Call

The alarm blares all the way across the room from Fuyuhiko, and he still jolts awake at the sound. 

It was Kazuichi's new attempt at getting them up on time, and all it was managing to do was give Fuyuhiko a daily heart-attack.

He groans, shifting until his face is pressed down into his pillow and he's gathered the blanket around his ears trying to will the sound away without having to get up. But Kazuichi didn’t give it a sleep function, or any kind of in-built break from the loud insistent screeching. If he wants to stop fucking hearing it, Fuyuhiko's going to have to press the goddamn off button himself. 

He doesn't even entertain the thought of Akane waking up and turning it off, even though it’s on her side and she's the actual reason for the fucking alarm. 

He gets up, cursing softly at the chilly air running over his now exposed torso. Why it even gets so cold despite being a tropical fucking island is just another cosmic punishment for their goddamn stupidity. Changing weather patterns and global pollution. Something like that, Fuyuhiko hadn't quite been listening when Hinata started in on the details, too wracked by guilt at another thing he’d managed to fuck up. 

He decides on taking the blanket with him, wrapping it around himself like a huge cotton cocoon. The other two definitely don't need it, and hadn't even been using it anyway. Although there wasn't anything he could do for himself against the cold seeping from the hardwood floor except walk quickly.

Fuyuhiko slams the big obnoxious red button on top of the digital clock, and the high mechanical screeching cuts off abruptly, throwing the room into an eerie silence while his ears continue to ring.

A few more days of this, and he'll be finding a more permanent off switch. 

He takes a deep breath and has to close his eyes as it turns into a deep yawn. And fuck, he's so tired that he can feel himself fighting not to just fall asleep where he stands. He can't remember what dreams he'd had that night but they had left him feeling exhausted and unfocused.

A muffled snore drags his attention to the bed, where he watches his partners twisted together, Kazuichi’s face smashed into Akane’s bare chest, one of her strong lithe arms wrapped around his neck while the other lay limp beneath her head, both their legs entangled. 

It's peaceful, cute even, but if he has to be awake at this shit hour then so do they. Besides, that alarm was meant for everyone to get their asses in gear. 

It was mostly for Akane though, since she was the most inconvenient one to wake. She always slept deeply and was a massive fucking bed hog, taking up way more space than her slight frame should account for. Normally it ended up with him and Kazuichi being pushed into a spot barely meant for one person let alone two full grown adults (and fuck Kazuichi saying he didn’t count as full grown, Fuyuhiko was at least two inches taller than their time in the simulator, nearly as tall as the bastard himself). 

If it was like that though they could both attempt to wake her, and barring that leave her, because if she misses breakfast it’s her own damn fault. But if she was feeling particularly cuddly (way more often than he thought she’d be) it was a massive pain in the ass for everyone. Akane did a real convincing impression of an octopus.

If he wakes Kazuichi up first he’ll definitely panic and make everything way more stressful than it has to be. So, it was going to have to be Akane first, and even though he has an easy way to wake her up, it was going be risky.

He throws the blanket next to Kazuichi, knowing that it will just get in the way even as he feels the cold crawl back up his spine. He readies himself. If he doesn't get away in time it could mean the end for all three of them. 

Fuyuhiko snakes a hand along Akane’s unprotected ribs and uses the other on the back of her neck, digging in and wiggling. Her whole body twitches in her sleep and the weird animalistic growl that comes out of her has him quickly trying all the techniques he knows. The delights of having a sibling left him with many but the memories of Natsumi sting, enough that his breath hitches and his hands freeze their assault on Akane’s warm body.

He isn't at all prepared then, when Akane takes that moment to lash out with a grand roar, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him down on top of her. 

“ _SHITFUCKNO--_ “

His complaints are muffled as her hands travel down his sides quick as lightening and Fuyuhiko’s breath is hitching for an entirely different reason now. Her laughter reverberates in his head as he struggles against her, trying to put an elbow in her ribs, catch her fucking evil hands, _anything_ , but his attempts to fight back are useless when her quick strikes have him turtling up in defense, unable to even try. 

He makes several embarrassing squeaking noises in between all the swearing and Akane’s uproarious laughter and he hopes to god no one’s walking past their cottage. Like he needs to spend another morning avoiding Sonia’s clearly amused gaze. 

He manages to finally get a hand on her wrist when she goes for his stomach and there are tears in his eyes and a huge grin plastered across her face, _and it’s payback time damn it—_

There’s a thud and a quiet scream to the left of them.

They both freeze and turn at the same time to the suspiciously empty spot on the bed beside them.

Fuyuhiko, taking as many quiet breathes as he can now that Akane is no longer torturing him, glances at her and catches sight of a predatory twist to her grin and an intense focus in her eyes. He throws himself to the side at the same time she lunges across the bed. 

He’s awoken a beast.

But at least she’s awake. 

A little too awake even, as she easily drags a screaming sobbing Kazuichi up onto their bed and tosses an almost sparkling grin his way. Fuyuhiko can feel a smirk growing on his own face as Kazuichi struggles fruitlessly against Akane, her arms locked under his armpits and knees pressing down on his thighs, leaving his squirming, singlet clad torso undefended.

Fuyuhiko shuffles over and Kazuichi whimpers as he does, giving him his most pitiful teary eyed look when he’s in front of him. Fuyuhiko sends him a nasty smile while Akane sniggers.

“Hey Kazuichi, did you really think you were just going to be able to sneak away?”

He gives him his most menacing tone, the I-was-and-still-am-yakuza levels of seriousness, and Kazuichi twists his face into a grimace. There’s a start of an awkward laugh on his lips when Fuyuhiko cuts him off.

“Did you really think, after _I_ had get up to turn your annoying as hell alarm clock off, and then have to wake Akane up all by myself—“

“Hey! How is that my fa--?”

“—that you don’t absolutely deserve this.” 

Fuyuhiko is grinning as Kazuichi lets out a sad defeated groan and drops his head, presumably in the knowledge that even though he doesn’t need to be Hinata to shoot through that argument he still won’t be released from Akane and Fuyuhiko’s hold until his had his turn being unfairly and thoroughly tortured.

Akane whoops wildly and it’s such a childish and free action that he takes a second to just stare at her. She stares back. Its intense eye contact and her features are a mix of excitement and expectation with a toothy grin and a spark in her eye. 

“Get him Baby Gangster.”

Fuyuhiko flushes at both the dumb nickname and the teasing way she said it, screwing his face up as he feels the heat and hears her laughter. He gives her a mumbled, _“stop calling me that”_ , and returns his attention to an annoyed looking Kazuichi who still can’t quite hide the fear in his eyes. 

Fuyuhiko smirks at him before shoving his hands under Kazuichi’s singlet and running his hands gently over his ribs. The reaction is immediate with Kazuichi squawking out a “ _your hands are fucking cold!_ ” and writhing around like he just stuck him with a cow prodder. He digs his nails into Kazuichi’s ribs and watches him gnash his shark teeth together and wriggle some more like a skewered snake. Kazuichi’s the weakest of them when it comes to dumb shit like tickling, he and Akane grew up with vindictive younger siblings that took every chance they could get to fight but Kazuichi’s an only child and the closest experience he has with anything like this was apparently getting bullied in primary school. So even though he isn’t nearly as sensitive as Fuyuhiko he still has no defense against it, and his reactions are always over the top. 

It almost makes the times he gets harassed worth it, just so he can to turn it around on kazuichi. 

Almost.

Akane must get bored of holding Kazuichi’s wriggling screeching body because she stands abruptly letting him fall in a heap of Fuyuhiko, who really wasn’t expecting it. They’re a mess of flailing limbs as Kazuichi tries to escape and he tries to keep a hold of him, until Akane has her hands running down Kazuichi’s back and he flops boneless and shivering into the fetal positon. 

Fuyuhiko takes a breather leaning up against Akane, where she herself is sprawled lazily in front of what’s left of Kazuichi with a small smile on her lips and looking supremely satisfied. She’s warm and he wraps an arm around her waist pulling her closer and, without looking at her, kisses her lightly on her bare collarbone. She tilts her head down, sending some of her long brown hair to rest on his face. Fuyuhiko looks up through those strands to see Akane levelling him with a look that could only be considered _hungry_.

He swallows but when he opens his mouth he hears Kazuichi mutter. Casting an annoyed eye on him he asks, “huh? What’s that, bastard? We can’t quite hear you.”

Akane also turns around to stare at Kazuichi as he looks up at both Fuyuhiko and Akane with a baleful eye. At the attention he unfurls a bit and whines at both of them reproachfully.

“I _said_ we’re going to miss breakfast… Damn Hiko, you complain about having to get us up and then you distract us by—“

“BREAKFAST!”

Akane shoots out of Fuyuhiko’s arms like a women possessed, leaving him careening off to the side as she leaps off the bed gracefully and slams the door open without so much as a look behind her. 

He and Kazuichi share a stunned silence as they look at each other in the aftermath of their shared girlfriend’s violent exit. Then Kazuichi’s eyes go impossibly wide and he whips his head around to the door and then back to Fuyuhiko and says in a furious whisper. 

“Fuyuhiko, she was _only in her underwear!_ ”

Fuyuhiko, looking toward the open door where his girlfriend is probably basically naked in front of Sonia and Hinata already, picks himself up from the bed. He and Kazuichi dress quickly and on his way out he grabs one of Akane’s shirts from the floor, Kazuichi following suit with a skirt, and makes his way out toward the hotel. 

He walks with Kazuichi at his side talking at him about Akane’s lack of decency, he looks annoyed but it sounds much more exasperated than true irritation, and Fuyuhiko thinks, with no small amount of fondness of his own, that he really could do so much worse than these idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to cater solely to myself and my really niche pairings. If you do read, kudos, or comment on this, just know I'm amazed and grateful!
> 
> EDIT: I added a picture of fuyuhiko in his blanket cocoon on my tumblr  
> http://arcane-shadow.tumblr.com/post/169793658033/wake-up-call-nina931-dangan-ronpa-all-media


End file.
